


Willing..

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, M/M, Master/Slave, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary confesses her deepest fantasy to John but isn't quite prepared when he puts it into play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing..

At first, she wasn't sure she had done the right thing, revealing such a deep and personal preference of hers. She wasn't sure why she felt the way she did, why she wanted to be treated the way she did. Perhaps it was due to all the lives she had ended, perhaps she wanted to atone for her wrongdoings. No, that couldn't be it, she had wanted this long before her first kill. Submission wasn't a part of her life, she was a fairly dominant woman in her every day life, and yet, behind closed doors, she wanted nothing more than to serve a Master, to surrender herself to the complete loss of control that comes with being a slave. She revealed this to John, but she didn't expect anything to come of it.

John had been surprised. It was a conversation that was quickly brushed over, only to be brought up again over the course of several weeks. It wasn't that he was opposed to the idea, he simply wanted to find out how much control Mary wanted to have if he agreed to this. None, it turned out, and that suited John perfectly.

She had given up her job at the clinic only a few weeks ago. It was getting difficult to treat patients effectively while her nipples ached with the clamps John had attached during her lunch. Small tortures throughout to day to remind her that she was owned were becoming distracting and so her job had to go. John was apprehensive at first, until Mary reminded him of her previous job and the large salary that had come with it, money that she had managed to withdraw and hide in their home without being traced. John took her money from her. "Slaves should have no control" he reminded her.

The dynamic in their relationship shifted heavily after Mary quit her job. They spent a few weeks talking over the finer things, until Mary was comfortable revealing the deepest depths of her fantasy, what she really wanted out of it. It was then that John realised his wife had very few limits and he intended to push them.

She woke up from her position on the floor by the bed around 5am. Gently, she slipped beneath John's covers and took his flaccid cock between her lips, licking and sucking until he was hard. She heard him groan with pleasure, clearly waking up. It had been six months since she had quit her job, and she found herself still enjoying her slavery. John had stopped calling her Mary, stopped thinking of her as his wife. She liked that. She didn't know why. Something in her was aroused by the lack of affection he showed her these days. She continued licking and sucking his cock until her tongue felt the familiar twitch and she knew what was about to happen. John came into her mouth, shooting stream after stream down her throat. She savoured it for a moment, enjoying the salty taste on her tongue. She began to move away when John's hand pressed to the back of her head, pushing her back down. His cock wedged into her throat and she gagged for a moment before she managed to regain her composure. She closed her eyes as she felt the warm stream of John's piss hitting her throat. She'd not gotten used to this part yet, but she wasn't in control anymore and this simply reminded her of that. Once he was done, Mary was shoved to the floor and crawled off to make breakfast.

She ate from a dog bowl nowadays. It was something she had wanted but John had wanted to make her breakfast as uncomfortable as possible, for his own amusement. What good was having a slave, after all, if you didn't torture them every now and then. Her breakfast station was in the coldest corner of the kitchen. A thick dildo had been affixed to the wall behind her and two short chains came up from the floor and were attached clamps. She placed her food and water down on the floor and placed the clamps onto her nipples, looking to John.  
"Ass today" he said with a smirk as he tucked into his fried eggs. Mary grunted as she forced the dildo into her ass, pushing back against it until it was in as far as it would go. Her position didn't make eating any easier, and she was often sloppy about it. John delighted in this. He would cover her chest in any food that she split on the floor and make her keep it that way until he came home. Mary, who had once been a bit of a clean freak, hated the feeling of dried food stuck to her skin. Today, she was going to be covered in a lot of egg.

John changed their relationship dramatically that evening. He returned home around 5:30pm and ignored Mary as he made his way to the bathroom to wash up. Mary followed him, watching as he slipped into the shower, waiting nearby in case he needed her. He didn't. When he slipped out, he frowned at her.  
"Clean yourself up, slut, you look disgusting."

Mary showered, relieved that she could clean the horrid stickiness of the egg yolk from her chest. She had spent the rest of the day spotlessly cleaning the house, and she knew she had the awful stench of body odour clinging to her too, so this shower was a godsend. Once she was clean, she entered the bedroom and looked at her Master. He was dressed in his favourite smart shirt, and a nice pair of jeans that she hadn't seen before. He patted the stool in front of the dressing table, silently ordering her to sit.

It didn't take him long to do her make up any more. He'd practiced making her look as slutty as he possibly could and could now do so in 10 minutes. He dried her hair, styling it as he wanted, and then fixed her thick black collar around her neck. Anticipation began to build within her. Gently, John looped a chain through the ring on her collar. On either end were clamps that he placed gently on her nipples.

The doorbell rang and John ordered her to answer it. She swallowed. She was completely naked apart from the collar and the clamps. This was the first time he'd ever expected her to be exposed in such a way in front of guests, and potentially the whole street.  
"Answer it" he snapped again, frowning at her "and don't make eye contact. You know the rules."

The woman on the other side of the door stared at Mary as she opened the door, but Mary focussed on her shoes.  
"Is John home?" She asked  
"Yes Miss" Mary said, stepping aside to allow the woman inside. She barely glanced at Mary as she passed, telling Mary only one thing - the woman wasn't phased by the naked slave before her and therefore must have expected it.

Dinner was an odd event. John was clearly on a date with this woman who seemed to hang on his every word. They discussed work, sports and even the latest episodes of Eastenders before conversation eventually came round to Mary.

"When you told me about her, I wasn't quite expecting her to be here" the woman admitted, pushing an uneaten piece of broccoli around her plate. "I've never seen one so comfortable in servitude."  
"Oh, she is that. She's a delight really. Enjoys receiving as much as I like giving."

They made their way into the bedroom and Mary was locked in the puppy training cage underneath John's bedroom window, forced to watch as her husband and Master made love to this mystery woman in ways that part of her missed. They weren't put off by their audience, clearly, and carried on into the early hours of the night. Silent tears streamed down Mary's cheek as she realised that John had moved on. She was just a slave to him now.


End file.
